The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound not known in the prior art nor described in any literatures. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel organosilane compound having an ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable group, of which the polymerizable group is a 1,2-difluoro-2-fluoroethenyl group bonded to the silicon atom through an ether linkage.
It is known that an organic compound having a 1,2-difluoro-2-chloroethenyloxy group of the formula ClFC.dbd.CF--O--is copolymerizable with various kinds of fluorine-containing polymerizable olefinic compounds and is useful as a modifying agent of the polymers or copolymers derived from such a polymerizable fluorine-containing monomer to impart improved properties or specific functionality thereto. No organosilicon compound, however, is known in the prior art which has a 1,2-difluoro-2-chloroethenyloxy group and can be used for introducing an organosilicon moiety into fluorine-containing polymers along with the above mentioned effect of modification.